Talk:Tickle Me Elmo
Rewording I just noticed that at one point, it's said that "it was announced that "Tickle Me X-treme" versions of Cookie Monster and Ernie would be released", along with a cited source. Since they have been released in stores by now, should the wording be changed to something like "Tickle Me X-treme versions of Cookie Monster and Ernie were released"? And should the source be removed? --Minor muppetz 16:21, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, commercially available products don't need a ref tag. —Scott (talk) 05:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Beautiful Fad What's this "beautiful fad --- we may never see it again" stuff? Last I checked, we already are seeing it again with this T.M.X. --- from what I can tell, this thing is looking to be just as popular as the original. George B. ''(talk) 04:17, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm confused, George. Where in the article does it say "beautiful fad"? Ah, I see you're responding to the main page description. Well, it remains to be seen whether, sales aside, TMX will garner half as much media excitement. Plus Rosie O'Donnell's no longer on the air to hand them out like candy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:22, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::Don't look now, but Rosie O'Donnell is back on the air, on The View. And I read an article today indicating she does plan to give the TMXs away. -- Ryan (talk) 05:42, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :::What I meant was that that "perfect storm" -- huge media coverage, shoppers tearing at each other -- is a rare and beautiful thing. There have been plenty of laughing, singing and dancing toys since then, but I don't think we'll ever see them become a huge crazy fad like that. -- Danny (talk) 12:13, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Should the Others Have Seperate Pages? In this article, all variations of Tickle Me Elmo are included (I've added info on most of them, but Tickle Me Elmo Surprise was included here before I started making additions). Should each individual type of Tickle Me Elmo get it's own seperate page, or is it best to talk about each one here? Or maybe each individual "Tickle Me" character (Tickle Me Big Bird, Tickle Me Cookie Monster, and Tickle Me Ernie) could at least get their own pages. --Minor muppetz 14:49, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :I kind of like them all on the same page actually. -- Wendy (talk) 15:42, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, the way it looks right now, they work better here. The others seem to differ only in the character used. Depending, the TMX one might at some point have enough text to support a breakout article, but right now, I think this works. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:57, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::I'd reference the other Tickle Me Characters (Ernie, etc.) here but give them their own pages. -- Peter (talk) 16:12, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't know if there's much to say about Tickle Me Ernie etc. that you couldn't say on this page. -- Danny (talk) 16:31, 20 September 2006 (UTC)